The networked and mobile computing environment that defines much of contemporary society has provided innumerable convenience and productivity benefits. Notwithstanding the benefits, it has become increasingly difficult to manage electronically stored files that may simultaneously reside on numerous computers, systems and devices. For example, keeping track of and accessing a most current version or revision of an electronically stored file which may be stored on or across one or more office computers, laptop computers, home computers, mobile computers and removable disks is oftentimes difficult for even the most sophisticated user. Compounding this difficulty is the fact that such an electronically stored file may be globally accessed, and used or changed by a number of different users, oftentimes simultaneously.